Burned
by IronHeartAlchemist
Summary: When two twin sisters have to choose between the love of their money and lifestyle, sibling love and true love, which one comes first? Twins K and Zoey Roberts have always wanted to be themselves, and now everyone knows. Whether they like it or not.


I wrote this almost a year ago, and my friend added some... personality to it... This one is gunna probably just stay at one chapter, unless you guys like it.. I just thought I'd put it up so a perfectly good story wasn't just sitting on my computer...

I didn't know how it happend. One Second, everything was perfect, the next...it was gone.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Zo, do you WANT to miss this killer sale? Seriously! Let's go!"

Man, Kacie could be so annoying sometimes. We were going to go to a party tomorrow apparently. I hate parties, they're almost as annoying as twin sisters. I sware, K seems like she should be from a different planet, but the scary thing is, we had the same DNA, so thats not physically possible.

Up until about 5 years ago, when we were 16, we looked like identical twins. Okay, we weren't those weirdo twins that dressed exactly the same and finished each other's sentences. Nope, we didn't do that. We both had medium blonde hair, beautifully and naturally curled down to our mid backs. We never really had the same fashion sense though. She was the girly, frilly, smart popular girl, and I was the rebel, dark, sexy, popular girl. I'd had about 10 boyfriends by 16, she's had 5 sinse she first started dating.

"I'm all into the long time relationships, I'm good at them too!" she told me once while discussing guys. She had a criteria for who is good enough and who isn't. I've had 3 boyfriends that she'd actually liked, and they all lasted about 2 weeks to a month. (I mean, she's a serious flirt too but thats about it..) Now a days we were REALLY different. On our 16th birthday I decided to dye my hair. I told K that she should too, I mean, how long can you possibly have the same damn hair? I had my heart set, I wanted to just be Zoey. Not that twin girl, or Kacie Robert's twin, I was going to be Zoey for my sweet 16. So I grabbed my sexiest outfit, most expensive and cutest bag, and my credit card (go daddy!), got in my brand new black Porche that I had gotten earlier that day (2 points for millinare dad!) and rode off to become, well, me. I ended up cutting my hair a little past my shoulders and dying my hair dark brown with purple and pink highlights underneath. I must say, I looked extremely hot. I rode off to the nearest club (hello, fake ID) and flaunted my new look. I probablt got about 10 guy's numbers.  
K was making me go dress shopping with her today, it sucked. I mean, don't get me wrong, I LOVE shopping with a burning passion. It's just shopping with her that scares me.

"Zoey! Do you know what I'm gunna do to you if you don't get your ass down here?" Ooo, now I'm scared, she only cusses when she's really pissed about something. Apparently this was a touchy subject for her.  
This might be kinda fun, I thought. I wanna see what she does, she'll probably come up here and give me her famous WTF look and drag me out by my hair.

"Eh, that would hurt" I said, thinking out loud, running my nicely manicured fingers through my hair.  
"If you don't get down here right now I sware I will make your life a sad, miserable place and you will be stuck in your room crying and hiding, while you are waiting for hell to freeze over!" she screamed. Oh ya, and did I mention that we weren't normal twins? Ya, we're far from it. We are a special brand of twin. We've had this really cool/annoying link system between us sinse we were born. We always know where the other twin is, we can hop into each other's minds and switch places, we can read each other's minds, and we can send messages to each other. Its actually pretty cool. It can be kinda akward though sometimes. All you have to do is think about the other twin and you'll get all of the link info. What with our boyfriends and all, I bet you can imagine whats so bad about that. Especially me, K is a worry wart, she's always thinking about me when we are apart, even when she knows where I am. I can always feel an extra set of eyes when I'm away from her and it annoys the crap out of me. Kinda like, right now, I can feel an annoying little thing in the back of my mind.

"Fine! Fine! Get out of my head! Ugh!" I shouted, blocking her out of my mind. She gets really mad when I block her out because it only works for me, and she can't block me back. Ha ha sis, ha ha.

"Took you long enough! Grab your stuff, we're taking my Shelby 'cause your vintage Porche is getting annoying." she mummbled.

"Hey, be nice!" I snapped. "I love that car." Ok, I know I could have the nicest car EVER with all the money I have but I love my Porche, and it's still in shiny black mint condition. She thought her brand new 2010 black convertible Shelby GT500 with purple racing stripes was better than my PORCHE! Please, 5 years old or not, it's still better.  
I grabbed my IPhone, jacket (black leather and designer, beeyotch!), and new Coach purse as I said, "Whatever. Let's go before I bail. I really don't want- HOLY CRAP IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" I screeched as I put on my jacket, mid-shiver.

"Well, duh. It's kinda almost winter, smart one." she said as we got into her Shelby.

"Oh, shut the hell up K, you are lucky I am even coming." I muttered, loosing my temper, "I hate shopping with you because you don't let me buy what I want. You always complain until I put it back!" I hated the burning anger inside me but I just cracked.

"Wow. Earth to Zoey, did you just have a bitch attack or what? No need to flip," she snapped right back to me sarcastically.

"Ha ha." I returned, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Whatever, we're going to you're favorite store anyways. I have to find a cute costume for Halloween," she smiled.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. "Hot Topic?"

"Yup." She said, popping her mouth with the P.

"Oh yay, I haven't been there in forever, I need pair of skinny jeans, maybe I'll get some purple ones, or yellow. Oh and I need the new Hollywood Undead T-shirt, and that really cute Twilight jacket I saw. Oh and, now that I'm thinking about it, I saw some really cute rainbow converse on the site that are only in stores. They got in this really cute rainbow corset and tutu outfit you can wear as a costume." I said, excitedly.

"Wow, this store really has rotted your brain. I hope I don't end up like that. I even wore darker colors to fit in better today, didn't wanna get jumped by some emo girl." She laughed.

"Hey, no bashing my store." I laughed.

"Hmm, rainbow tutu and a matching corset, that might just work."

"Oh, and you can wear your rainbow heels you got here a while back." I stated, sure that she would love it.

"Oh my God I'm going to be THE sexiest thing at the party!" She squealed.

"Yeah, next to me."

"Oh whatever. Did you even find someone to go with?" she asked, raising a light blonde brow.

"Of course, when can I not?" I snorted as we pulled up into the parking lot in the front of the mall. "Ooh, fabulous parking sis."

"Thank you, sis." she said as we linked arms in front of the mall, passing three cute guys. "I give them all sevens." she said, using our code to rate guys. "And that's just for looks."

"Hmm," I returned, "I think the middle one deserves at least a nine," I laughed, "he has snakebites. Yummy."

"Try yucky."

"Whatever you know you like them," I challenged, "I saw the way you looked at Ian, and he had a tongue ring too, and a nose ring!"

"Well, he was the exception. Not the rule."

"Psh, whate-Oh my God look at the new display. It's beautiful. I want those pants, and that necklace. Especially those boots, and that my dear is THE hottest corset I've ever seen." I laughed.

"Crackhead." she murmured as she walked into my heaven.

A very pretty salesgirl wearing a similar but less sparkly version of the black corset in the window then came up to us with a smile on her face,

"Hey, welcome to Hot Topic. Do you need any help with anything?" she asked in a slight British accent, her red lipstick making her lips look even bigger as she spoke.

"Um, no," I said quickly, "I'm a frequent visitor here," I smiled and waved at the guy behind the register, "hey, Sam!" I said as he waved back.

"Oh, I love your outfit by the way, I see that corset in the window but not in here, are there any more?" I asked as K patted my shoulder and walked away to go find her costume.

"I'm sorry but someone just bought our last one, it's very popular. I can't blame them though, I just HAD to get one for myself." She said, wiping imaginary dirt off of her outfit.

I just smiled and walked over to Sam, "I want that corset." I said, looking at him with my money face, "I'll pay anything, the one in the window is my size. I'll pay extra for it if I have to."

"Wow," he said, fanning himself, "you seriously want that thing don't you?"

"Of course," I smiled, "and you're gunna let me get it? Please Sammy?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm in a flirty way, "I'll do... anything for it."

He sighed, "Jen can you replace the green corset with that black one in the window? We have a bidder." then he laughed without humor, "Zoey, this is my girlfriend Jennifer. Jen meet Zoey, our most honorable customer."

Jen smiled a cold smile, "Hello Zoey, Sam told me all about how you come raid our store weekly. Said once you've spent over $400 here." She said as she took the corset off of the manequin and threw it to me, "that corset is a little over hundred bucks by the way."

"What? It says it's $45 over there in the display," I looked at Sam, "why so much?"

He sighed again, "That one has diamonds on it. But it's worth it right?"

I laughed, "Diamonds? Like, real diamonds? No way does this place have ANYTHING with real diamonds in it."

"That's why it was on display, we weren't gunna sell it. It's actually $90 but we need a reason why we sold it to you, and I know for a fact that you can afford it."

"Oh my God, Zo! Look!" I heard K exclaim, dancing around in the rainbow outfit I had told her to get, "It's FABULOUS!"

I laughed and ran over to give her a hug. "I told you! I knew you would look perfect in it! And look what I got," I said, holding the corset up to myself, "How does it look?" I asked, making a sexy pose.

"Ooh it's so sparkly, those diamonds almost look real! I want one, just...not in black," she said looking in the mirror.

"K, they are real."

"What?" she asked taking it from me, "No way in hell are these real, we're in Hot Topic!"

"Thats what I said! Ha, and it only costs a hundred!" I laughed.

"Ooh you should get that black tutu with the purple in it, it looks like there's diamonds too. But those are probably fake. Oh Em Gee, then we would match but we would still have our own styles showing," she smiled, she always tries to get me to wear similar things, but they always have to show our own styles by the colors and crap.

I took my outfit into the dressing room and came out with a satisfied smile on my face, "I love it!" K squeaked. I twirled around, "Don't I look smashing?" I asked Jennifer, in a mock British accent, "Wait, dont answer," I laughed, then ditched the accent, "I know I do!" I started dancing and laughing even harder as I finished and kind of shouted it. Other people in the store were laughing as me and K started dancing back to back, leaning on each other. Once we were finished, I walked up to Sam, arm in arm with K, "We'll have these to go," I laughed, showing him the already removed tags and turning around so he could get the security thing off the top of the corset and the top of the skirt.

I motioned for K to do the same, "You want me to wear this out there?" K laughed, "This is my Halloween costume!" but she tore the tags off anyways and turned so Sam could get her's off too.

Once he was done with both of our's I handed him my Black Card, "On me sis," I smiled.

"Aw!" she smiled and kissed my cheek, "Bestest twin ever," she giggled.

"God, you guys are rich, aren't you?" Jen said, looking at the card.

"Um, yeah, our daddy is a movie producer, duh." I said. "And it's just a card." I said as I took it back and slid it in my purse, "Oh my God," I said as I looked past her, "I want those shoes, they match me perfectly, and look at these, K! They are perfect!"

"Everything is perfect," I heard K say as she pulled me out of the store.

**_The links for the girls' outfits is on my profile = ]_**

**_Tell me if I should keep writing...._**

**_and stay tuned for more Forever Moon :)_**


End file.
